After Shock
by NoyaMai
Summary: This is a personal adaptation of the original series "Captain Planet". These are 2 parts of 2 different scenes of this adaptation that will probably never be complete. Hope you'll enjoy anyway.


Zarm : I see that you're starting to loose self-control. Very well.

Captain Planet : What do you mean ?

Zarm : You start to have human feelings and it makes you growing weaker.

Captain Planet : That's totally absurd ! Feelings are not weaknesses !

Zarm : What do you know ? I'm more human that you have ever been.

Captain Planet : What ?

Zarm : I know what's inside a human's heart. And I know what's the most important thing for them.

Captain Planet : What is it ?

Zarm : Themselves.

Captain Planet : Nonense !

Zarm : You're so naive, Planet. How can you judge something that you just don't understand ? If I were you, I would wonder if humans are really worth to protect, seeing what they do to the planet.

Captain Planet : All humans are not like this. Lot of them are conscientious and respectful.

Zarm : But wouldn't it be easier to eradicate them all to save the planet ? Or maybe... maybe you protect them so hard because they're the ones who give you a reason to live.

Captain Planet : Enough !

Zarm : Maybe you're more human that I thought. What imports you the most is the way humans see you.

Captain Planet : SHUT UP !

Zarm : You don't seem to understand yet. So I'm gonna lend you a hand... So long, Ex-Captain Planet...

* * *

Kwame : You're awake ! I'm gonna tell the others.

Captain Planet : No, wait ! I don't want to see them. Not in that shape. I'm so ashamed. Please, let me rest a little longer.

Kwame : All right...

Captain Planet : Oh, it's you Gi.

Gi : How do you feel now Captain ?

Captain Planet : Not that good. I feel weak. Zarm was right, I didn't know humans for all this time. Emotions are real troubles when you have to fight.

Gi : Do you mean that emotions are weaknesses ?

Captain Planet : Yes.

Gi : That's wrong !... Captain ? Captain !

Captain Planet : I'm exhausted... Please...

Captain Planet : M... Ma-Ti ? I'm sorry to cause you all this trouble.

Ma-Ti : It's ok, Captain.

Captain Planet : I don't think so. I have lost all my powers and so you did by the way. Now I'm a mere human. I can't help you anymore.

Ma-Ti : You're just going through a hard time. It's gonna get better soon ! I know it !

Captain Planet : Please, Ma-Ti. I don't want you to have vain hopes.

Ma-Ti : How can you say that it's vain ? And by the way, why should we give up ? You have been there for us all the time ! Now it's our turn to be there for you ! Somehow, you're like a father for us ! So, don't feel sorry !

Captain Planet : Ma-Ti...

Linka : Are you getting better ?

Captain Planet : Yes. But I'm still exhausted though.

Linka : I'm glad...

Captain Planet : You seem concerned by something however.

Linka : It's nothing. Don't worry.

Captain : If there's something, you know you can tell me. After all, I'm like a father for you somehow.

Linka : ...

Captain Planet : Is it about Wheeler ?

Linka : What ?! You mean it was that evident ?

Captain Planet : Anyone would have noticed.

Linka : Well, it's not just Wheeler. It's me. I mean, I never was able to get close to people. I've always felt better when I was alone. But Wheeler... Wheeler was able to find something in my heart that have always existed but that I never knew until then. A sort of passion... and craving.

Captain Planet : Do you think that you love him ?

Linka : I'm not sure. Or maybe... I never dared to admit it. What should I do ?

Captain Planet : Listen to your heart and be honest with yourself.

Linka : ... Thank you, Captain.

Captain Planet : Wheeler ?

Wheeler : Hey, Cap ! How do you feel ?

Captain Planet : Better. Thanks.

Wheeler : I'm so relieved ! If anything would've happened to you, I... I could never get over it.

Captain Planet : ... What is it, Wheeler ?

Wheller : Huh ?

Captain Planet : That kind of sadness in your eyes each time you look at me ?

Wheeler : It's... It's just because when I look at you, I think about my father. He... he's always despised me. He always told me that I would never do anything of my life. I think... that he hated me.

Captain Planet : I'm sorry, Wheeler.

Wheeler : Don't be ! As you said to Linka, you're our father somehow. When I heard that, it made me feel so happy ! That's why I wouldn't bear to see you... No, that's too painful to imagine !

Captain Planet : I didn't know that you all loved me so much... Love. That's what makes a being worth to live...


End file.
